


I get a little bit Genghis Khan

by obscureshipyard



Series: Stranger Things - Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington - Genghis Kahn (Miike Snow) [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Bisexual Billy Hargrove, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Biting, If You Squint - Freeform, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Post-Season/Series 02, Scoops Ahoy (Stranger Things), Shameless Smut, Song Lyrics, Steve Harington - Freeform, Steve Harrington's Scoops Ahoy Uniform, Steve is actually into it, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex, billy hargrove - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscureshipyard/pseuds/obscureshipyard
Summary: Billy is possessive, jealous, and gives zero fucks if that makes him a bad person. When he sees a girl trying to pick Steve up at work Billy absolutely loses it-- with very smutty results.same slight-AU asNobody else but mewhere Steve and Billy are in an established(ish) relationshipcan be read as a stand alone fic, but if you enjoy this then you'll love the companion piece.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Stranger Things - Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington - Genghis Kahn (Miike Snow) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810543
Comments: 8
Kudos: 291





	I get a little bit Genghis Khan

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Miike Snow’s song “Genghis Khan”, I recommend both the song in general and the original music video (seriously, go watch it, I’ll wait)
> 
> My eternal thanks to TemptedForTea for her editing and encouragement!

Billy’s blood boiled with a poisonous mixture of ravenous hunger and jealousy, the need to mark, to claim. Laughing teenage girls in tight skirts and tiny tube tops flooded his thoughts but not in a way they ever had before. It wasn’t how they looked at Billy that got him riled, but instead how they looked at Steve. His Steve.

Billy had been happy when Steve got the job at Scoops Ahoy. He liked knowing where he could find Steve, liked knowing what Steve was doing, and who he was doing it with. Billy didn’t have a lot of pretty things in his life. There wasn’t much he could call his own. But Steve was his.

After a drunken confrontation between the two of them at an end of the school year party led to an intense make out session and rushed hand jobs in some family’s bathroom, Billy and Steve walked a fine line between friends and lovers all summer long. But right now? Right now Billy was laying claim to what was his.

“Fuck me.” Steve whined. “ _Harder._ ” He pushed his hips back against Billy’s powerful thrusts. There wasn’t much room in the Scoops Ahoy employee bathroom but they didn’t need much space.

“Fuck, you beg so pretty.” Billy growled into Steve’s neck, before sinking his teeth into the vulnerable flesh. It was going to leave one hell of a mark. The thought of Steve wearing his mark for the rest of his shift, and likely a few days after, sent a shiver of pleasure down Billy's spine. He sucked at the bruised skin until he was sure it was a bright bloody red, as Steve whined beneath him.

Billy snaked a hand around Steve’s hip to wedge between the cool porcelain sink and Steve’s heated skin. “You want more, baby?” Billy grasped tightly on to Steve’s weeping erection and allowed Steve to fuck himself in Billy’s fist. The added pleasure made Steve’s ass clench down hard on Billy’s cock.

They both moaned at the heightened sensation. Billy’s hot breath rushed past Steve’s ear as he kept up the forceful thrusts. Steve’s responding moans had the blond seeing stars and fucking even harder into him.

Billy wondered how much Steve had a hand in instigating this particular bathroom tryst. Usually Steve was fairly checked out at work, simply serving ice cream and smiling when necessary. But today, when Steve knew Billy was sitting in the back corner, watching his every move, Steve had seemed much more engaged. He smiled more at customers, joked, and teased. Never _once_ had he spared a glance back at Billy.

It had been driving Billy up the wall for the better part of an hour. But then, some scantily clad blond slut with an eye for Steve had taken entirely too much time picking her goddamn ice cream. She flirted and laughed at everything Steve said, making Billy seethe. Then the bitch had the audacity to not only ask for Steve’s number, but after being politely rebuffed, dropped her own number in the tip jar.

Billy had been out of his chair and barrelling towards the backroom before the bitch had even left the store. Steve had just enough time to tell Robin he was taking his break, despite her knowing eyes and chastising shouts, and slip behind the swinging door to the back of the store before Billy all but dragged him into the bathroom.

It was a heated blur of biting kisses and the tearing of clothes. Billy had those ridiculous blue shorts around Steve’s ankles along with his boxers in record time. The packet of lube was warm from sitting in the pocket of Billy’s tight jeans. Steve gasped when Billy’s fingers opened him up, but Billy knew Steve could handle the rushed prep.

Billy watched the brunet’s face twist with pleasure and pain as he struggled to find purchase on the slick surfaces of the bathroom sink. He knew he didn’t deserve someone as perfect as Steve. Steve was a whole person, giving, kind. Billy was a hungry animal who refused to let Steve out of his clutches.

“Are you mine?” Billy whispered into Steve’s neck. He watched the goosebumps rise of Steve’s pale skin. “Say it, tell me who you belong to.” He slowed his hips, feeling the lube dripping free from Steve’s abused hole to slide down their thighs.

“Please, _more…_ ” Steve moaned, high pitched and desperate. His hips tried to keep up the rhythm, but he was hopeless to get the angle right from where Billy had him pinned.

“Say it, princess. Say it, and I’ll let you come.” Billy’s hand moved under Steve’s loose shirt to pinch his nipples, making the boy writhe back against him.

“Fuck! You, _damnit._ ” Steve gasped, squirming deliciously against Billy.

“What was that? Fuck me?” Billy chuckled darkly. He continued to torture the hard tips of Steve’s nipples. His hips moved slowly, now only grinding hard against Steve’s trembling ass. “Come on, princess, you know what I want to hear.”

“I belong to you.” Steve gave in. “Billy, please, let me come. I’m yours, I swear to god, yours.” Billy knew there was no one so beautiful as Steve at that moment. His neck riddled with Billy’s teeth marks, his back arching just right to take Billy’s cock, his pupils so blown with lust they were black.

Billy could have gotten off right there. His perfect angel gave into him completely, and it made the monsters in Billy’s head hungry for more. He needed to get his boy off, keep him addicted, keep him wanting-- needing Billy.

“Nobody but me.” Billy promised as his hips picked up speed, aiming directly for that sweet spot he knew made Steve see heaven.

Steve’s body went rigid, his hole clenched down tight making Billy groan. Billy’s mind was a scramble of sensation and heat. He couldn’t let go of the thought of Steve standing at the counter with Billy’s seed still inside, slowly dripping down those slender thighs. He held tight and fucked hard into Steve as his orgasm stole his ability to think.

They were both panting hard and barely standing on shaky legs. Billy dropped his head to rest against Steve’s sweaty back. Even through the cheap polyester he could smell the salt and musk that he loved so much.

“You’re insane.” Steve huffed out a laugh. Billy hummed out his agreement. He wanted to bathe in the afterglow for as long as he could. This perfect little haven where he floated on endorphins and got to hold Steve close. Nothing mattered but sharing the warmth of their skin and the thrum of their heartbeats.

“Billy, I need to get back to work.” Steve’s voice is hoarse and he doesn’t move to push Billy away. He counts that as a victory. He slowly pulls his limp cock free of Steve’s abused hole and grabs some paper towels to clean Steve up. He’s careful but not very thorough. Something deep and dark inside him still wants Steve to feel the proof of Billy’s claim for the final hours of his shift.

Billy zipped himself back up and turned Steve’s still sluggish body around. With a firm grip on the back of Steve’s neck, Billy took his mouth in one final kiss. Steve let out a little helpless moan as his arms wound around Billy’s waist.

“I’ll see you after work, pretty boy.” Billy licked at Steve’s bruised lips. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece posted!


End file.
